Manifiesto
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: Hola FF writers! Os pido un poco de vuestro tiempo para leer éste manifiesto, que no es ni un fic ni una tocada de cojones llena de spoilers del quinto libro. Es sobre personajes secundarios. Sólo serán unos minutillos de nada. Gracias =)


Yeah babies! Aquí la pesada de Haruka de nuevo. Aunque ésta vez no se trata de un Fic, sino de una carta de ¿Reclamación? ¿Queja? ¿Algo en concreto? (Conciencia: Eso seguro so burra ¬¬*) Es algo que llevo tiempo pensando y que la verdad fastidia un poco. Y seguro que muchos lo habéis pensado antes que yo pero quizá no habéis dicho nada. Y antes de soltaros el rollo que tengo preparado, debo avisaros que en éste manifiesto fanfiquero **_no hay ni un sólo spoiler del quinto libro_**. Palabra de Haruka (es decir, de honor ^^) Ah! Me olvidaba: me reservo el derecho de hacer comentarios mordaces =P  
  
Y ahí vamos: resulta que cuando creamos una nueva historia, debemos seleccionar una serie de datos para dar a conocer el contenido de nuestra historia (que leches, para facilitar la búsqueda a la gente *perros =P*) Esto incluye las siguientes designaciones:  
  
-Categoría  
-Subcategoría  
-Personaje 1  
-Personaje 2  
-Género principal  
-Género secundario  
-Idioma  
-Título  
-Clasificación por edades  
-Argumento  
  
'Todo esto ya lo sabemos' diréis. Ya; yo también lo sé, pero era para alargar el manifiesto =P En fin, a lo que iba: en el menú de personajes encontramos a los siguientes:  
  
-Albus Dumbledore  
-Argus Filch  
-Cho Chang (tengo ganas de decir algo sobre ésta monada... pero me abstengo -_-U)  
-Draco Malfoy  
-Fleur Delacour  
-Fred/George Weasley (aquí se hace apología del Incesto ^_^')  
-Gilderoy Lockhart  
-Ginny Weasley  
-Harry Potter  
-Hermione Granger  
-James Potter  
-Lily Potter (aka Lily Evans)  
-Lucius Malfoy  
-Minerva McGonagall  
-Percy Weasley  
-Remus Lupin  
-Ron Weasley (=D~~ Babas por doquier)  
-Rubeus Hagrid  
-Severus Snape  
-Sirius Black  
-Vo... Vol... Leches =S Dejémoslo en Tom Riddle  
  
Pienso que éstos personajes no son los únicos que constituyen la saga (esto es un hecho evidente y comprobado científicamente por todos los fans ¬¬) y otra cosa: no a todos nos gusta escribir historias sobre éstos personajes. Y hablo en general; a mi me encantan los Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione y James/Lily, entre otros (Conciencia: tradicionalista ¬¬U) Pero ¿que hay de aquellos que adoran a Neville y quisieran dedicar un fic sólo a éste adorable personaje? Y que pasa si alguien quiere escribir sobre la pareja... Seamus/Dean, por decir algo? Tiene que clasificar la historia en el apartado 'personajes' como --Character One-- y --Character Two-- (usease, General)? No lo veo justo. Y no sólo no es justo para la gente que escribe historias sobre personajes secundarios o menores; también lo es para la gente que lee y busca fics sobre éstos personajes. A veces son los personajes pequeños los que hacen grandes las historias (en éste caso, los Fics) Y si no que le pregunten a Sam Gamyi... (Conciencia: ése es un personaje de ficción ¬.¬)  
  
Y aquí no acaba la cosa: cada vez saldrán nuevos personajes (como ha pasado en el 'recién' publicado quinto libro) y, posiblemente, nuestra lista de personajes favoritos aumentará, y nuestra lista de personajes inspiradores también ^^ Tendremos que seguir conformándonos con encontrar Fics de personajes menores por casualidad?  
  
Lo que pretendo con éste manifiesto, a parte de exponer mi opinión (subjetiva, todo sea dicho) sobre éste tema es que aportéis vuestras opiniones en un review o incluso que entre todos busquemos un modo de hacer llegar nuestra petición a los peces gordos de FF.net para que añadan más personajes de la saga al menú 'maldito' o, si puede ser, que añadan todos los personajes que aparecen en la saga. Es más complicado lo último, pero ¿por qué no? Yo creo que habría incluso más Fanfics de los que hay ahora, y la gente empezaría a inspirarse en otros personajes a la hora de escribir. Si, lo confieso; esto también es un manifiesto de defensa de los personajes pequeños ^^ Aunque aún no he escrito ningún fic sobre algún personaje menor, tengo argumentos pensados para futuros fics (mi musa es muy trabajadora ^^) y he leído fics muy buenos sobre personajes secundarios, que realmente merecen la pena, por lo que sería bueno que éstos fics se pudieran encontrar más fácilmente.  
  
'Aghh, ya la he calado: ésta lo que quiere es que, de una manera o otra, dejemos reviews. La pobre está necesitada de reviews' pensarán muchos. Pues no; si quieres dejar un review/opinión/sugerencia, es decisión tuya y sólo tuya (a no ser que alguien te haya echado la maldición Imperius; en ése caso, la cosa es discutible) Yo he escrito esto sin ánimo de lucro blah, blah, blah (ésas cosas que se dicen), pero sí con ánimo de que haya gente que se una por esta causa, que a muchos os parecerá una chorrada, pero a mi me parece importante.  
  
Y esto es todo amigos (añadidle tartamudeos y seré el cerdito Porky {'oo'} = Intento de cerdo). Espero no haberos aburrido mucho, no haberos hecho perder unos minutillos de vuestro precioso tiempo tontamente... Aunque si lo he hecho... No me odiéis por ello.  
  
***+HaRuKa+*  
  
P.D.:** ¿Cómo coj**** es posible que Argus Filch aparezca en el menú y no lo hagan personajes como Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle...? 'La verdad está ahí fuera...' (suena de fondo la melodía de X-Files)


End file.
